


Some Of Your Blood

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood drinking if you squint, Cassidy is ruining my life, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Sinners gonna sin, This is garbage and so am I, Vaginal Sex, attempts at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find that Cassidy is more fun than chocolate during that time of the month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Of Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Reiko and I am Joe Gilgun trash.
> 
> Anyway, this story is a sequel to 'Watch Your Mouth' but if you haven't read it, you're not missing out on plot or story. This is more of the same, really. Title and a plot element or two ripped off from the late Theodore Sturgeon. Story itself shames his good name.
> 
> If period sex bugs you, run. Run fast.

You felt your face flush as you pulled up to the small white church. After what happened last week, you had considered staying home. In fact, you'd almost ignored the phone when Jesse called you later that night. But you didn't, and here you were again. 

Smoothing your dress and checking your makeup one last time, you got out of the car and walked up to the door, greeting the others you passed, and took a seat in one of the back rows, close to the door. A pang of guilt mixed with a thrill of memory lit in your stomach as you caught sight of the door leading to Jesse's rooms, and you blushed again. How would you ever feel meek enough for church?

'Why, hello, (y/n),' came a lilting voice next to you. 'Lovely to see you again. Mind if I sit?' Cassidy, one of the members of your indecent rendezvous, stood beside your pew, sunglasses on and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The sight of him, in jeans, leather jacket, and wifebeater, was causing so many impure thoughts that you expected lightening to strike you. 

'S-sure,' you said, moving aside so he could join you. He said a little closer than he needed to, but you didn't mind. He smelled earthy, slightly coppery, and a bit like alcohol, and the combination plus his proximity was almost too much to handle. 

Luckily, that's when the music started, and you rose to sing, picking up a hymnal. Cassidy stayed in his seat, sniffing. Once the songs were done, you sat down, and Cassidy's hand was on your thigh. You pushed it off, mortified, but he just grinned. From the pulpit, you noticed Jesse looking your way, and he frowned slightly as he began his sermon.

That was when you remembered your bible and notepad were still where you had been sitting. You reached across Cassidy, who wasn't paying attention and jumped, sending the books and your purse onto the floor.

Before you could reach, Cassidy was bending to pick up your things. He handed you your bible, then your purse. He stopped mid-rise, digging under the pew, and handed you one more item: a stray tampon from your purse. You snatched it out of his hand, embarrassed. He gave you an odd look, sniffing again as he sat down, and you kept your eyes on Jesse. 

You tried to focus on his sermon, but his words had no meaning. You wrote down what he said, but couldn't read it. The only thing on your mind was Cassidy, the memory of his pale body against the sheets of Jesse's bed...

You glanced at the Irishman beside you, who was furiously scribbling notes of his own. He didn't seem the type to get much out of church, so you were sort of impressed. Until he folded the paper and handed it to you with a evil smile. 

Curious, you unfolded it, but his large hand covered yours before you could read it. 'I'd wait till later,' he whispered. It took him a while to lift his hand from yours, and you relished the feel of his cool fingers on your warm skin. 

It wasn't long before you heard the organ playing. How was church already over? You gathered your things and stood, noticing that Cassidy was already gone. You were a mess, so turned on you could barely walk straight, but you did your best as you left church.

Jesse stood by the door, bidding his flock farewell as they filed out. When it was your turn, he took your hand, shaking it and smiling as he asked softly, 'Did he give you any trouble?'

'No,' you said with a nervous laugh. 'He was almost a gentleman.' You glanced out over the lawn, but saw no sign of Cassidy. 'I'll see you later, Jesse,' you said as you left. 

Once in the car, you opened the note Cassidy wrote. You were glad you'd waited to read it. Written in large, jagged letters were the words 'Gird yer loins, I'm cummin over tonite.'

 

Sunday was usually a lazy day for you, but today you were trying to do a weeks worth of housework in a few hours. You weren't messy, but you felt the need to have the house look nice for the man who was coming over to wreck your bed. 

When you finished, you went up to take a shower, standing under the hot water and rinsing off the sweat and dust. You were getting ready to get out when you noticed a crimson blotch against the white tile of the tub. Great, you thought, disappointed. You finished up and got out, drying off and dressing. 

You ate, and parked yourself on the couch with a heat pad, watching trashy TV and waiting for night. You considered calling to cancel, but Cassidy didn't have a phone, and you weren't about to call Jesse and tell him his roommate couldn't come fuck your brains out after all. 

A loud noise woke you a bit later. You looked at the time, finding two hours had passed, and stood up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You opened the door, and Cassidy stood there, sunglasses still on, evil grin firmly in place. 

You smiled, biting your lip, and said 'Hi.' You stepped back from the door, waiting for him to enter, but he didn't. 

'Uh, can I come in?' he asked, pulling off his sunglasses. He was the last person you'd have pegged as following rules of etiquette.

'Of course,' you told him. He stepped inside, closing the door and looking around. Then he shed his jacket, and was on you in an instant. 

'Do you want something to eat?' you asked as he kissed down your neck. 

'Just you,' he growled against your ear, biting down on the edge to make his point. If he hadn't been holding you, your knees would've given out. 

You laughed nervously and stammered, 'Maybe not such a good idea right now.' Hopefully he'd get the hint. Cassidy pulled the strap of your dress off your shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin. Damn, he was making it hard to resist. 'I mean, I want to, but-'

'Upstairs,' Cassidy whispered, swatting your butt and trying to lead you in that direction. 

'I have a visitor,' you blurted finally. But your words didn't seem to have any impact. Cassidy took your hand and led you up the stairs. 

'I know,' he said. 'Why do you think I'm here?'

You stopped outside the bedroom. 'What?' you said dumbly. 

'I could smell it on you,' he answered. 'Oh, and the tampon, I suppose.' He flipped on the light, glancing around the room as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He turned to you, looking you over hungrily, and said, 'I did say "anytime," love.'

'You could smell it on me?' you repeated. 'What the hell does that mean?'

Cassidy shrugged. 'Means I could smell the blood.' He walked over to you and took your hand, pushing the door shut with his foot, and kissed you as he took your dress off. You were so turned on, you barely thought about how weird or gross most guys found this idea. By the time your bra hit the floor, you weren't thinking about it at all. 

His hands found your breasts, squeezing hard, and his teeth caught your lip. You barely had time to gasp before he had pushed you on the bed, grinning, and reached for your panties. 

Self-conscious, you squeezed your thighs together, but he patted your leg, and you let him pull off your underwear, pad and all, and he flung them across the room. Cassidy's hands slid up and down your thighs, and you let him push them apart. Anxiety and excitement swirled low in your belly as you watched him bend down, and his tongue slid hot over your folds once.

You stifled a scream as Cassidy buried his face in you, licking furiously, and it wasn't long before you were bucking against his mouth. The pleasure had built up so much faster, a combination of hormones and being ridiculously turned on. You opened your eyes, seeing Cassidy watching you, his eyes wicked and expectant as he began to suck your clit. 

This time nothing could stop your screams as you came, hard, vaguely aware of Cassidy's tongue still working on you. You grabbed him by the hair, pressing his face against your pussy, as another orgasm tore through you on top of the first. 

With a contented sigh, Cassidy sat up, his face smeared with your blood, and he looked up at you. You felt messy, and dirty, but it was wonderful. 

The Irishman flopped down beside you on the pillows, his smile gory as he said, 'I suppose a kiss is out of the question.' 

'Fuck,' you said with a laugh as he got up and retreated to the bathroom. You heard water running, then he returned, face clean, and began to shed his pants. 

Much as I'd like to eat your pussy all night - and all day,' he said, 'I'm guessing you'd like to get fucked hard.' Naked, he joined you on the bed. 'To be honest, so would I.' He moved over you, and slid into you easily, both of you groaning as he filled you. You kissed him, throwing your arms and legs around him as he made good on his promise of a hard fuck. Your fingernails dug into his back as you held on for dear life. H felt so good against you, inside you, and you pulled him closer, scratching over his chest as you kissed his neck. Cassidy grunted, hips moving faster, yours eagerly meeting his thrusts. The room was full of the sounds of skin and shuddering breaths, and you let yourself get lost in it. 

Cassidy's lips found yours, tongue parting your lips and mimicking his actions, and your tongue met his, tangling. His thumb brushed your nipple as he covered your breast with his palm. You broke the kiss, and tilted your head to reach his neck, your teeth beginning to press into his skin, and he jerked away suddenly.

'Don't,' he warned gruffly. Before you could apologize, he'd slid his hand between your bodies and was rubbing your clit mercilessly, whispering filth into your ear, and you moaned his name, helpless to the pleasure overtaking you. He swore as he came moments later, and you both lay there, sweating and breathless. 

Several minutes later, Cassidy parted from you, sitting up. He glanced down at you, smiling. 'Was that worth ruining the sheets?' he asked. 

'Yes,' you agreed, worn out but happy. You watched him as he rose, and cleaned yourself as best you could while he did the same. You were dressed and changing the sheets when he came out, and he slapped your ass as you were bent over the bed. 

'I have to go,' he said regretfully as he dressed. 'If I'm not back before Jesse gets up, he'll never stop whinging.' He kissed you once more, and glanced out the windows into the darkness. 'Don't worry, I'll be back. Take that as a threat or a promise, love. I'll see myself out.' He grinned as he left the room.

You barely had energy for a quick shower before crawling into bed. You were gonna have to talk to the preacher about letting Cassidy come and go as he pleased, you thought as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to hell.  
> Special thanks to mobius-loop for enabling me. XD


End file.
